Bone may be subject to degeneration caused by trauma, disease, and/or aging. Degeneration may destabilize bone and affect surrounding structures. For example, destabilization of a spine may result in alteration of a natural spacing between adjacent vertebrae. Alteration of a natural spacing between adjacent vertebrae may subject nerves that pass between vertebral bodies to pressure. Pressure applied to the nerves may cause pain and/or nerve damage. Maintaining the natural spacing between vertebrae may reduce pressure applied to nerves that pass between vertebral bodies. A spinal stabilization procedure may be used to maintain the natural spacing between vertebrae and promote spinal stability.
During a spinal stabilization procedure, a rod is attached to multiple vertebrae using bone screws. The rod provides stabilization for the vertebrae. During insertion of the rod, the offset between vertebrae may have to be lessened in a process called reduction. Typically during reduction, a tool is used to press down on a spinal stabilization rod while another tool is used to pull up on the collar of a bone screw (or sleeve attached to the collar) causing the rod and collar to move toward each other and, hence, the vertebra to which the collar is attached to move. The reducer tools often require additional space at the surgical site.